eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Edd
For the article about the real life figure, see Edd Gould. Edd is the main character of Eddsworld. Physical Appearance Edd usually wears his signature green sweater and under it is a white shirt, marked "Smeg Head" (A quote from "Red Dwarf"). Once, in a drawing though, Edd wore a shirt almost exactly the same except for the text which said "Smeg Mate". Edd also has dark brown hair and black eyes. Coca Cola and Bacon Addiction Edd has shown to have an addiction to Coca Cola and bacon. He was easily distracted by a Coke commercial and his favorite food and beverage are bacon and Coca Cola. He also owns a lucky Coke can which he just found on the ground, presumably in a park. Alternative Forms Throughout the series Edd has been seen in many different forms and disguises. Edds from Different Time Periods Future Edd first appeared in WTFuture so he could destroy past Edd to commit parodoxical suicide. He wanted to destroy his past self because in the future, cola was banned worldwide and he wanted to spare himself from his grim fate. Sir Edd, Eddius, Eddison, and Edg also first appeared in WTFuture. They were all brought to the regular Edd's time period as backup for Future Edd but became extremely frightened by modern things and all went ballistic. Eddie Eddie is an Edd parody made by Ukinojoe. This is the U.S.A. version of Edd where he is obese, has a beard and cap, and is a stereotypical frat boy. He along with Tommie discuss dates and make fun of Mattie. Real Life Edd :Main article: Edd Gould :Edd's voice actor, animator and creator died on March the 25th 2012 after losing his 6 year long battle with Cancer, and he stared in one last eddisode, Space Face Part 1. Tom recently stated on the Eddsworld Facebook page: :"Hey Eddheads. My name is Tom Ridgewell (you might know me as the one from Eddsworld with black eyes). For the past 8 years I have been the producer, co-writer and co-director of Eddsworld. Edd was also my friend and.. Well.. You can imagine that this isn't an easy time. Not for any of us; be it family, friend or fan. I'd like to take this opportunity to offer my sincerest condolences to everyone has been hit hard by Edd's passing. I'm so sorry. But I knew Edd and how much he hated sadness. He dedicated his life to laughter after all! I'm not trying to cut the grieving period short but a lot of you have been worried so I'd like to take a moment to answer one of the questions you've all been asking. 'What's going to happen to Eddsworld?' Me and Edd always talked (and joked) about what we'd do with the show if he wasn't going to make it. But we never really settled on anything particular. We always thought we had time.. But before Edd left he made it clear to his mother that he didn't want his show to end. Not with his death. Not after everything he and so many others had put into it.Edd wanted me - he wanted us - to keep the show alive. And that is exactly what I'm going to do.Eddsworld lives.Obviously Edd took his voice with him. I can't help that. But I'll do my best to make it right. To give his character a new voice.Please understand.. I can't bring him back. God knows I wish I could. All I can do is honour his memory and his wishes by giving you the best damn show you've ever seen. So stay tuned.The world goes round, Eddheads. The world goes round." It has been confirmed by Tom Ridgewell that TimH will become Edd's new actor.Vokle: An Hour with TomSka Gallery Early Edd.PNG|Edd as he appeared in one of his earliest flashes, Edd Again. MoarEarlyEdd.PNG|Edd as he appeared in Eddsworld Christmas Special 2004 LuckyCan.PNG|Edd's Lucky Can. RunningEdd.PNG|Edd running. ConstructionU.PNG|Edd in a construction uniform. Paul's Edd.png|Edd, as he appears in Paul's style of animation. Pauls Style of Animation.png|Edd, as he appears in Paul's style of animation. Edd.gif Tomee Ruined.png Eddsworld legacy history.jpg Eddagainstcancer.jpg Me 2.0.png References Category:Characters based on real people Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Characters based on real people Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Edd Gould